Cantarella
by YunaLuna and Akari
Summary: Une Song-Fic sur la chanson Cantarella. "La guerre contre l'armée d'Anankos faisait rage. Les brefs instants de repos entre chaque bataille étaient les bienvenus et Leo en profitait pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe et parler avec Takumi, dont la compagnie était fort agréable à ses yeux."


**Ma première Song-Fic... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, ce genre de Fanfiction étant extrêmement rare de ma part. A vrai dire, je suis tombée sur une de mes traductions de Cantarella et je me suis dit: "Allez je vais en faire une Song-Fic Leokumi !"**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Cantarella est une chanson composée par WhiteFlame et chantée par Kaito (je recommande la version de 96neko ^w^).**

 **By Akari -w-**

* * *

La guerre contre l'armée d'Anankos faisait rage. Les brefs instants de repos entre chaque bataille étaient les bienvenus et Leo en profitait pour s'asseoir dans l'herbe et parler avec Takumi, dont la compagnie était fort agréable à ses yeux.

 _Nous avons échangé un regard, le tiens était enfermé au milieu de ton monde. Tu ne remarquais pas que je percevais ton ivresse._

Ce jour là, Takumi était perdu dans ses pensées. Leo l'avait remarqué. Il était la personne la plus apte à lire dans le cœur du jeune Hoshidien.

 _Je cherchais à te cacher mon cœur ardent qui ne voulait que s'approcher de toi. Je soupirais face à ce sentiment d'engourdissement._

Leo ne cherchait pas à faire descendre Takumi de son petit nuage. Il avait trop peur de laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il soupira. L'Hoshidien l'entendit et s'excusa, pensant qu'il avait énervé le prince Nohrien. Ce dernier voulu répliquer, mais n'en fit rien.

 _Nous étions maintenant piégés dans notre amour naissant._

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent alors et Takumi, gêné, se leva, prétextant devoir préparer le repas avec Sakura.

 _Derrière la porte, je pouvais entendre tes pas qui s'éloignaient._

La mess n'était guère loin et la silhouette de Takumi ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière la porte. Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans la tête de Leo. C'est un bruit qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille.

 _Je m'était rendu compte que lorsque je te parlais, tu relâchais ta vigilance._

Depuis peu, le prince Hoshidien n'était plus sur ses gardes lorsque Leo lui tenait un discours. Autrefois, jamais il ne se serait plongé dans ses pensées avec un Nohrien juste à côté. Le blond en était plutôt heureux, d'une certaine manière.

 _Il est bon de savoir que ce poison violent, tu ne le remarques qu'après avoir vidé ton verre..._

C'était, certes, idiot de la part de Leo d'être heureux alors que son interlocuteur l'ignorait, mais il était tombé amoureux. L'amour était quelque chose de vraiment similaire au poison. On ne le remarquais qu'après avoir été consumé.

 _Emprisonné par ces chaînes rouillées, tu ne pourras plus fuir. La trotteuse résonnait avec lenteur._

Pendant le repas, Leo ne pensais qu'à une chose : Takumi. Si seulement lui aussi pouvait succomber aux effets de ce poison... Le dîner semblait interminable pour le jeune Nohrien. Il n'entendait, ou du moins n'écoutait personne. Tout ce qu'il percevait était le tic-tac de la pendule.

 _Si, par exemple, on se glissait au fond de ces broussailles, l'odeur de notre sueur se mélangeant nous envahirait._

En repartant vers ses quartiers, Leo ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour un amour impossible. Au moins, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

 _Nous étions maintenant piégés dans notre amour naissant._

Le blond continuait à marcher dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre quand il réalisa que la porte de la chambre de Takumi était entrouverte. Il s'arrêta.

 _Derrière la porte, je t'épiais._

Leo savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire mais il regarda quand même. Il rougit en réalisant que l'Hoshidien se changeait. Ce dernier, se sentant observé, tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Nohrien. Il sourit et ouvrit la porte pour laisser le blond entrer. Puis il prononça ce mot que Leo eu du mal à entendre :

 _« Attrapé ! »_

Le temps que Leo comprenne ce qui se passait, Takumi l'avait déjà embrassé.

 _Si, par exemple, on se glissait au fond de ces broussailles, l'odeur de notre sueur se mélangeant nous envahirait._

À présent, plus rien n'empêchait le Nohrien de succomber à ses désirs. Il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir vu son histoire aboutir sur une fin digne d'un conte de fée.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter~**


End file.
